eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Saotome Mikan
Humanoid: Want Beast: Want Female(Futa): Want (Loli:) Want Tentacles: Want Insects: Want Multiple: Want Other: Probably Player： Kagome Character： Mikan Race： Hanyou　　　　　　　 Age： 22　　 Gender： Female Level： 3 Shrine：Anmori no Jinja　　Shrine Type: Dark Shinto Kami： Sakurahime　　　　Shinki： 6　Fame： 5 ■Stats Mind：5 Tech：3 Body：5 Spirit： 9 Weakness(1) (Dogs) HP:　+ (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill 34 SP：+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill 40 TP: 0/+ Level 8 Physical Attack/Defense: 0/5 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 9/3 ■Skills ■Equipment Right hand： Justu Weapon +3 damage on jutsu (small wooden mallet with the kanji for love written on it and two Shide hang from it) Upgraded Once Left hand： Armor： Jutsu Armor +1 def +1 j.Def (Miko Robes) ●Items 1 ofuda ■Other Kon： 7 Current Experience：16 Experience Used：30 ■Other information/Notes ■Bio Mikan was abandoned in a park almost as soon as she was born, it was a gloomy rainy day as the water seemed to fall in sheet and surely no newborn would survive the night being left out in a basket on a park bench. Whether it was luck or fate a traveling human miko named Rei found the new born on the park bench and took her as her own. From that day forward the two have always been on the move and since she could walk she has always remembered the road as her home with her mother by her side as the traveled from one town to the next. She also has a healthy appetite for sake which she picked up from her mother and considerers it a holy drink that could save the world, or so she says. Mikan hate dog with a passion and has an extreme fear of them, usually because they have a bad habit of chasing her usually into a tree were she gets stuck for sometime until someone shoos away the dog or until they finally get bored. It was inevitable that it happened but finally Mikan's mother was no longer around to travel with her, she found a nice husband and settled down but Mikan just didn't feel right sitting still so she kept traveling until one day when she was chased by unusually aggressive dogs into a tree and was cornered there for three days in rain until finally someone saved her. She was taken to Anmori no Jinja and was taken care of until she recovered and decided to pay the shrine back by working as a miko. ■Description Mikan has orange hair along with two furred cat ears and a tail of the same color, the end of her tail is white colored instead of orange though. She has bright blue eyes and a mature face, her chest is a pleasant 27.9 cm that usually finds her the attention of looks of envy and lust. She stands at 5'8''and is very proud of her toned athletic body from all her walking. She hide her ears with a red beret that was given to her by her mother and her tail underneath her miko robes so as not to startle anyone not familiar with her kind. Her tail is unusually sensitive and the base is a hidden erogenous zone making her try to hide it extra hard so no one will try to grab her.''